


Weiss Studying - The Alternative Ending

by J93



Series: RWBY Chibi Alternatives [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Universe, F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 03:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11911848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J93/pseuds/J93
Summary: An alternative ending of the sketch “Weiss Studying” from RWBY Chibi Episode 9 done in a transcript format.





	Weiss Studying - The Alternative Ending

Team RWBY’s room. Weiss is the only member inside, studying at the table. The door suddenly springs open and Ruby enters the room.

 **Ruby:** _I'M BORED!!_ Entertain me.

 **Weiss:** Can't right now. I'm studying.

 **Ruby:** ( _sulking rapidly_ ) Yeah, I, I know you're busy, that makes sense. I don't have anything else to do, whether you've got stuff to do, that's fine.

Ruby walks out of frame. Weiss continues studying. Ruby enters back in frame.

 **Ruby:** After you're done, uh, would you wanna hang out?

 **Weiss:** I'll be at this all night.

 **Ruby:** ( _scooting_ ) Maybe we can study together?

 **Weiss:** Ruby, I really just need to focus.

Ruby jumps on Weiss' table, throws Weiss’ homework off, and grabs Weiss by the collars.

 **Weiss:** RUBY!

 **Ruby:** YOU MADE ME DO THIS!!

 **Weiss:** Do wha- ?!

Ruby kisses Weiss on the lips, eyes shut and in full concentration. Weiss is in complete shock, her eyes wide and her body stiff. Ruby pulls back and sees Weiss’ eyes going in circles.

 **Ruby:** Weiss! ( _shakes Weiss_ ) Come back to me!! _MY KISSING ISN’T THAT BAD!!!_

Weiss’ eyes returns to normal. She shakes her head and looks up at Ruby, her cheeks rosy pink.

 **Weiss:** Ru-Ruby what came over you?

Ruby leans back, twiddles her thumbs and shrugs her shoulders with a nervous smile.

 **Ruby:** I ehh… kinda… like you?

 **Weiss:** ( _leans toward Ruby_ ) Go on.

 **Ruby:** Well you see Weiss I ehh… you know that coffee place Blake always talks about? You know the one run by the old man that runs every other business in the whole of Vale?

 **Weiss:** I do but I don’t-

Ruby leans forward putting a finger on her lips and a hushing sound with her other finger.

 **Ruby:** ( _whispers_ ) Shhh this is the best part! ( _Ruby leans back into position, clears throat_ ) Well Weiss I was just wondering if you wanted to grab a coffee. With me. Right now.

 **Weiss:** Are you asking me out on a date?

 **Ruby:** What!?! No! Why would you say that?!

 **Weiss:** Oh, I don’t know maybe because it has something to do with you _kissing me_ and then _asking me out to coffee_ \- in the wrong order?!!

 **Ruby:** _Heh_ , sorry, got a little overexcited there.

 **Weiss:** You're a dolt!

 **Ruby:** Yeah.

 **Weiss:** A… big… stupid… _DOLT!_

 **Ruby:** Hmm-hmm.

Weiss leans in and kisses Ruby on the cheek. Ruby is shocked and looks at Weiss.

 **Weiss:** But a dolt I would love to have coffee with.

Weiss winks. Shortly after Ruby passes out.

 **Weiss:** ( _sighs_ ) Hopeless. I hope word of this doesn’t spread.

Yang and Blake enter the room - all freeze. Yang looks from Ruby to Weiss and gets a big smile on her face and is shaking with happy feels. Blake is still but has a small smile.

 **Yang:** Awwww, my little Rubes has finally grown up and asked her crush out!

 **Blake:** It would seem that way.

 **Yang:** _OWWWW I HAVE TO TAKE A PICTURE AND SEND IT TO DAD RIGHT NOW!!!_

Yang takes her scroll out. Weiss takes Myrtenaster out and points its tip at Yang.

 **Weiss:** I swear frostbite would be the least of your worries.

Yang puts her scroll away.

 **Yang:** ( _pouting_ ) Loud and clear, Ice Queen.

 **Weiss:** ( _sighs_ ) Can this day get any worse?

Winter enters the room in her usual formal military standing. Everyone watches as Winter pauses, looks from Weiss to Ruby then back to Weiss again.

 **Winter:** ( _shrugs_ ) Knew it.

Winter turns and exits the room, leaving Weiss puzzled.

 **Weiss:** _WHAT?!_

Episode ends.


End file.
